


lethal uniqueness

by matricide



Series: liar liar<3 [2]
Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gore, Guro, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matricide/pseuds/matricide
Summary: Akira has some fun with Reader.





	1. 1

You winced at the familiar sound of a door slamming shut, almost shedding a tear. Akira was back. 

It had only been a few days since you'd been kidnapped and held hostage by the popular womanizer boy, and you had mostly been left alone. Starving while your wrists were chained to the ceiling, your toes barely touching the floor.

You were forced to stare at your pathetic state in front of a mirror, and you didn't know why. Maybe to humiliate you?

You weren't sure, and you wouldn't be sure.  
He hadn't done anything horrible to you, yet. But, the occasional times he'd walk in, stroke your hair, and tell you all the gore-y things he'd like to do to you gave you a decent idea that he was planning on it.

Joyful and sinister humming followed steady steps up the stairs after he had dropped his bags and his belongings. You dreaded seeing his disgustingly charming face. Who hurt him so bad that he felt he needed to kidnap someone, more so at a young age? His parents had failed pretty hard.

You began sweating as you heard his footsteps getting closer.

The door creaked open. "Ah, [Y/N]! I finally have some good time today to spend with you," Akira winked, closing the door behind him without turning away from you.

"Don't worry, I've been juuuust as impatient as you've been. I'm so happy~." Akira walked towards the drawers hidden from your sight behind the mirror, fishing out a few audibly metal and/or steel items. A loud, ear piercing screech of a table being pushed against the floor made you forcibly cringe.

"A-..Akira, please, just let me go!.. I'm sure there's s-some other girls at school who'll want to be here more than me! Stop this, please!" You cried out, pressing your eyes shut.

"Ah, but the thing is, that's why you're here! Because you're the one who doesn't like me. You're not like other girls at any school I've been to." He drops the items that he hid behind his back onto the table. He lifts your chin with one finger, making you face him. Your eyes slowly fluttered open, him having waited patiently for you to do so. "So many women claim to be 'not like other girls', but you're the only one who can hold that claim. You're so interesting in my eyes."

You flinched, turning your head away before attempting to kick him anywhere you could. "Ah ah aah~," He cooed sickeningly, swiftly grabbing your leg by the calf, draping it over his shoulder. The position prevented you from lifting it off much at all, the stinging pain getting worse with each attempt. "Let's not try that. I don't think you'd WANT me to cut that pretty leg off, would you?" Akira reaches over to the table, grabbing a metal tool blocked from your sight by your own leg. "If you did, we could both have our fun! But, it wouldn't be as tasty, would it?" Watching your eyes with a smug smirk on his face, he grins at you before cutting into the side of your thigh with what seemed to be a knife or a scalpel. You gasped, looking down to the excruciating contact as you shook a little. The blade moved up, cutting flesh as it went up the side of your thigh towards a vein by your knee. "N-No! Please, PLEASE, I'm sorry..!" You shouted, pulling and scratching at your bindings on your wrists as you thrashed as much as you could. Turning away, you bit your lip, slamming your eyes shut as you whimpered. 

The only thing you could do at this point was pray, but you weren't exactly that kind of person. He only laughed, enjoying your little tears as he pushed harder into your thigh, changing the direction of the blade to avoid the vein you feared he'd cut. Akira's eyes moved rapidly from your pathetic expression to the wound he was creating. "Oh, you poor beautiful thing."

He finally dropped your leg off his shoulder, admiring his work from a little bit of a farther position. Thankfully, this relieved some of the pain of stretching your leg into such an uncomfortable position. Blood dripped down your leg, small droplets of red barely hitting the floor after sliding off your toes and heel. You shook continuously, your body shivering as you audibly shivered as well. Akira purred in delight. 

"Hmm, you look so cute, love.~" He stroked your cheek, you being too focused on the blistering pain in your thigh to pull away. "I won't hurt you too much, I promise. After all," A different kind of light flickered in his predatory eyes. 

"Gore isn't the only game I like." 

You whimpered, slowly looking up at him with a pleading look on your face. His brows upturned as he let out an unsteady breath, almost moaning, even. He enjoyed it when you gave him faces like that. You shook your head, realizing you only gave him pleasure from your begs and pleads. You looked away from him, down at your feet as you wept. You heard him step behind you. You felt his hand graze your hips, slowly inching towards your crotch as his other hand grasped your left thigh, pulling it up to give his fingers better access. 

"Please...for the love of God..please, not that. A-Anything but that.." You sobbed pathetically. "Aww. You're so cute, I might actually stop.." What a lie that was. His fingers slid under the waistband of your skirt, daring to duck under your undergarments. You winced, clenching your teeth as you braced yourself.


	2. 2

Slowly but surely, Akira began slipping his fingers into your panties, his soft, sadistic chuckling taunting you. The chains connected to the ceiling that suspended your hands from doing anything useful jingled as you struggled. His response to your whimpers was only that sickeningly charming laughing. 

"Stop.., I..I don't want to feel it.." Your whispered pleads fell upon uninterested ears as his fingers met the lower regions you no longer wanted.

Akira's left hand kept the hood of your clit pushed out of the way whilst his other slowly rubbed the sensitive bud between your legs.

Tears pricked at your eyes as you whimpered, feelings of despair overtaking your mind. Your legs were beginning to fall tired, and eventually asleep, from attempting to push him off of you, your wrists strained and turning red from the thick metal digging into your flesh. 

"No fight left in you?" He taunted as his lips pressed against your neck. Your head hung low, facing away from him in disappointment and disgust. The buzzing pain in your thigh remained bitterly, much to your dismay.

He kissed at the side of your neck, eventually leaving a painful mark when he bit down into the soft skin. You quietly cried out in pain. 

"Come on..stop hiding that pretty little face of yours." He said, briefly removing his hand from your most private regions as he moved in front of you. His smirk made you want to gag and cry at the same time. 

One hand pushed your skirt and underwear off of your hips and onto the floor, proceeding the violation once more as the other grabbed ahold of your shoulder, keeping it in place as he placed kisses, bruises, and bite marks on every small open space he could on the side of your neck.

You quivered, quietly crying as you tried your best to seal your lips shut. Akira's lips travelled lower as his fingers did as well, one of them pushing into your entrance, emitting a choked gasp from your lips.

His hand grasped the collar of your uniform's top, getting annoyed at the coverage. Akira pulled on it hard, eventually meeting the slow, low pitched ripping sound as he tore it down the middle. The collar's back pulled and rubbed painfully against your nape. You winced, your breath getting caught in your throat when his finger bent upwards inside of you, Akira's thumb shoved itself against your clit, returning the stimulation. Your back arched, pushing your stomach forwards a little as your body basically stopped logically functioning from the intense feelings.

He chuckled, enjoying every tear that slipped from your eyes and down your cheeks. Another digit slipped it's way into your entrance, curling up just like the previous.

You got sore from clenching your teeth and biting your tongue, finally letting go and relaxing. Your heavy breathing blended together with your high pitched moans was the perfect mix for him.

A couple seconds later, every feeling built up together and crashed back down. Eyes rolling into your skull, orgasm overcame your body, clouding every sense you had. Your arousal dripped onto the floor below you as Akira pulled away. His eyes narrowed as he grinned sadistically as he stepped back, admiring his work. He licked his lips, pressing his lips together as he stiffled a moan just at the sight of your abused, limp body. You breathed heavily, recovering slowly.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. I went to the store to get some everclear.

Your unsteady breathing bothered you.

God, you were so scared. You were trapped, restrained in the room with HIM. "You take it so well. In my standards, that is.~"

You had enough.

Something boiled inside of you, a newfound confidence?

"Fuck you."

He seemed a little taken aback. There was no girl that'd spoke back to him so harshly like that. "Oh?" Akira raised a brow, stepping towards you. "What was that?" He roughly grabbed your chin, almost yanking you to look at him and hold eye contact.

"I didn't hear you, [Y/N]."

"FUCK" You spit at him. "YOU."

Some kind of sadistic expression painted his face, his smirk growing. He looked out of his mind. He looked so fucking happy.

Overjoyed.

Like he just won a billion dollars, but most importantly like he stepped on the face of someone he hated at the same time.

That smug fucking bastard.

"Well, you certainly have bigger balls than most MEN I've seen, don't you?" He wiped off your spit and struck you across the face.

Hard. Very hard.

You couldn't even fall to the ground, you could only swing from the ceiling as always. "I would put your mouth to better use, but I don't think you would do a good job, you she-pig."

Akira stomped on your foot as hard as he could, with it, you felt your heel touch the floor for the first time in a while. You screamed in pain.

"You're vile." He looked out of his mind, just like he probably was in the most literal sense. Akira's hands quickly searched for something on the table.

Something that wasn't there. "Ah, you're lucky." He grinned. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

Akira regained his composure and possibly his sanity as well. "You've got the bark, but you have no true bite to be seen." He stroked your cheek briefly. "You're like a dull knife. But, you don't scare me." His touch faded away as he walked out of the room, leaving you alone with the cold air biting at your skin.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boy, oh boy it's good to be back in action. christ almighty.

You didn't much sleep at all that night. You had to spend your afternoon aching, in pain, and bored. Your mind only daydreamed about what life would be like if you just..never met him.

What did he see in you? Why did he think you were worthy of being his..toy? It was all so confusing to you. You were just a shy girl. Maybe much more timid than others, but you were indeed just anyone else.

 

Walking through the hallways without paying attention is always a stupid thing to do, yet, you did it anyways.

You gasped as you bumped into someone after turning a corner, falling backwards into the ground.

Instinctively, you covered your face to hide your blush. "O-oh, I'm so so so s-sorry!" You peeked through your fingers and saw him.

Him. A fairly handsome blonde boy. Wait, wasn't he part of the student council? 

"My apologies, miss." He seemed to almost bow at you, holding out a hand to help you up.

Hesitantly, your shaky hand took his much stronger, defined one. He hoisted you onto your feet before picking up a notebook you dropped.

"U-Um..hi.." You said. God, your social skills were poor. "Oh god, I-I mean thank you! Well, uh, actually, um, sorry-" "Hello, you're welcome, and it's alright." He cut you off in one of the most polite ways you had ever seen. He gave you a bit of a confused look. "I'm sorry, but you don't look familiar. I know everyone at this school." 

"Well, uh, I'm new..uh, well, not really, I uh, just...I-I'm not around often.." 

Your shyness was something he craved and loved. 

He wanted to ruin you.

"No need to be nervous, I'm just here for help if you need it. I am part of the student council, after all."

"W-well..uh..thank you..my name is [Y/N].." He smiled. "What a lovely name," Your face turned quiet red. "I'm Akira Tobitaka, and it's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
